A variety of therapies are available for treatment of cancer in a subject, including drug treatment therapy, radiation therapy, surgery, and alternative therapies. These therapies act by killing cells of the body that divide rapidly, such as cancerous cells, but also normal cells such as hair follicles, cells of the digestive tract, and bone marrow. Thus a problem with those therapies is that they are non-specific for targeting a cancerous cell, i.e. the therapy kills normal and cancerous cells. While killing the cancerous cells, collateral damage and death to the normal cells results in other deleterious effects to the patient, e.g., loss of hair, blood disorders such as leucopenia and thrombocytopenia, digestive disorders, and physical pain.
There is a need for compositions and methods that specifically target cancerous and pre-cancerous cells in a subject, while not killing the normal cells of the body.